Gleebook
by Moment-4-Life
Summary: The Gleeks on Facebook. AU
1. Bye Hudson

**Facebook! :) Hope u like it :)**

* * *

Quinn Fabray Noah Puckerman Shelby wants us to visit Beth

comment like

/

Rachel Berry likes Barbara Streisand

comment like

Kurt Hummel Your obsessed!

Rachel Berry Am Not!

Kurt Hummel Are too!

/

Finn Hudson is in a relationship with Rachel Berry

comment like

Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohan- Chang and 2 others like this

/

Kurt Hummel Fashion is everything!

comment like

Mercedes likes this

/

Finn Hudson and 27 others likes BAND HOMEWORK!

like

/

Tina Cohan- Chang is in a relationship with Mike Chang

comment like

Matt Rutherford and 5 others like this

view all 4 comments

Matt Rutherford Get in ther Man ;)

Mike Chang lol :)

/

Noah Puckerman Quinn Fabray Oh :/ Do u want 2go? I wanna c her but if u dnt thn...

comment like

/

Mercedes Jones cheerio practice was deadly

comment like

10 people like this

view all 15 comments

Kurt Hummel Yea ive dun the spanish hwk

Mercedes Jones goooood :)

/

Santana Lopez Brittany Woods Get down mine nowx

comment like

Noah Puckerman Can i join?

/

Finn Hudson i love you Rach :) x

comment like

Kurt Hummel Ewwwww!

/

Quinn Fabray Noah Puckerman We're going tomorrow

comment like

Noah Puckerman ok

/

Finn Hudson, Matt Rutherford and 4 others like football

like

/

Mike Chang Matt Rutherford school ain't the same wivout ya

comment like

4 people like this

/

Rachel Berry and Jesse St James are now friends

comment like

Finn Hudson WTF?

Kurt Hummel Women hav you lost your mind! :S

/

Mercedes Jones Facebook needs a Dislike button :/

comment like

Mike Chang and 26 others like this

/

Brittany Woods I want a gay shark

comment like

view all 64 comments

Santana Lopez lol

Brittany Woods wht duz tht mean?

/

Noah Puckerman is in a relationship with Quinn Fabray

comment like

Brittany Woods and 2 others like this

Finn Hudson you cud do so much beta Quin

Noah Puckerman WTH man!

/

Noah Puckerman Finn Hudson r u jelus of me n Q?

comment like

/

Rachel Berry Quinn Fabray i need a favor

comment like

Santana Lopez Why the hell wud Q help u manhands?

Brittany Lopez r u joinin the cheerios? :D

/

Finn Hudson Happy happy happy :)

comment like

Kurt Hummel why so brother?

Finn Hudson i wuz bein sarcastic.

/

Noah Puckerman Grrrrrrrr!

comment like

Quinn Fabray watsup?

Santana Lopez whts sup bbz?

Quinn Fabray S thts my bf ur calin bbe !

/

Rachel Berry is single

comment like

Brittany Woods and 2 others like this

Mercedes Jones wht happened :(

/

Finn Hudson is single

comment like

/

Kurt Hummel we're guna cruise thru secionals wiv the songs we've got!

comment like

Mercedes Jones and 5 others like this

/

Noah Puckerman is single

comment like

Santana Lopez and 23 others like this

/

Quinn Fabray is single

comment like

Finn Hudson and 18 others like this

/

Santana Lopez Rachel Berry we need a cheerio, cum to audition Manhands or else!

comment like

Brittany Woods likes this

/

Finn Hudson is in a relationship with Quinn Fabray

comment like

view all 64 comments

Santana Lopez now u cn keep ur paws off MY MAN!

Noah Puckerman I am not ur man!

/

Noah Puckerman life is shit

comment like

Artie Abrams likes this

Rachel Berry Noah language!

Noah Puckerman soz

/

Santana Lopez Rachel Berry i cnt believe you shouted at Sue on your 1st day, tht was kinda cool

comment like

Rachel Berry why thank you for the compliment

Santana Lopez whteva jus dnt let it get 2 tht big head of urs.

/

Rachel Berry is friends with Lisa Wilson and 49 other people

/

Brittany Woods Rachel Berry i told u we'd mak u popula Rach! :)

comment like

Rachel Berry likes this

/

Noah Puckerman Party 2nite! like if ya cumin!

comment like

Rachel Berry and 83 others like this

/

Finn Hudson i love you Quinn! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

comment like

Quinn Fabray ilu 2 3

Kurt Hummel i think im gunna puke :$

/

Rachel Berry Noah Puckerman i hate you! i can't believe it!

comment like

Kurt Hummel don't we all :/

/

Noah Puckerman Rachel Berry dnt blame me, u threw urself at me lst nite ;) u wer pretty gud tho, hav u dun it b4?

comment like

Finn Hudson You had sex wiv him Rach! WTF!

/

Rachel Berry Noah Puckerman ... yes

comment like

/

Rachel Berry Finn Hudson you hav no rite to be jelous!

comment like

Noah Puckerman likes this

/

Brittany Woods Santana Lopez plz spek 2 me. im sorry 4 wat it is i did S! :'((

comment like

/

Noah Puckerman things mite be lookin up :)

comment like

Rachel Berry likes this

/

Kurt Hummel Mercedes Jones be rwnd mine bout 4, we need 2 practice our song :)

comment like

Mercedes Jones will do :)

/

Finn Hudson FML

comment like

/

Mike Chang My dancin is kinda awsome ;)

comment like

Tina Cohan- Chang like this

/

Quinn Fabray boys r twats!

comment like

Mercedes Jones and 89 others like this

view all 84 comments

Santana Lopez fuck off Finn!

/

Quinn Fabray is now single

comment like

Brittany Woods and 7 others like this

Brittany Woods duz tht mean ull go out wiv me now?

Quinn Fabray ...

Santana Lopez NO!

/

Santana Lopez is in a relationship with Brittany Lopez

comment like

Brittany Woods and 5 others likes this

view all 13 comments

Matt Rutherford Awwww

/

Finn Hudson Rachel Berry pls take me bak!

comment like

Finn Hudson likes this

Noah Puckerman piss off

/

Noah Puckerman is with Rachel Berry ;)

comment like

Kurt Hummel too much information

Mercedes Jones stil cnt believe ur like bffs now :L

/

Quinn Fabray is in a relationship with Jesse st James

comment like

Rachel Berry likes this

view all 45 comments

Jesse st James ilu2 Quinn

Santana Lopez ewwww

/

Finn Hudson Rachel Berry I LOVE YOUU!

comment like

Mike Chang your getin a little crazy Finn :/

Matt Rutherford yep :|

/

Noah Puckerman Finn Hudson ur a twat

comment like

Kurt Hummel and 8 others like this

/

Noah Puckerman is in a relationship with Rachel Berry

comment like

Quinn Fabray and 6 others like this

Mike Chang didnt c tht cumin ;)

/

Noah Puckerman i think im in love :)

comment like

Matt Rutherford and 10 others like this

Santana Lopez ur crazy :/

/

Brittany Woods Happy! I love you S!

comment like

Santana Lopez wateva meet me at mine in 5... lu2

Kurt Hummel awwwwwwwwwwwwww

/

Mike Chang Finn has moved schools yayyyyy! :)

comment like

Rachel Berry, Noah Puckerman and 32 others like this

/

Rachel Berry Noah Puckerman Finally! :) i love you xxx

/

Noah Puckerman Rachel Berry I love you too Berry :) xxxx

/

Kurt Hummel Glee club is all just one BIG happy family

comment like

Tina Cohan- Chang and 6 others like this

Santana Lopez crazy more like

Brittany Woods GAU

Kurt Hummel wat duz tht mean?

Brittany Woods giggling at you silly :D

* * *

**Everyone loves Facebook :) I know i do. Please review! :)**


	2. R I P Artie

**I had so many reviews for the first chapter i just had to write another chapter :) I hope you enjoy it**

**Pairings Mike/Tina Puckleberry St Fabray Brittana Wemma**

**Carries on from last chapter. I have to say Brittany is my favourite person in this chapter, she's hilarious :)**

* * *

**Noah Puckerman **Cba for football practice :/

comment like

**Matt Rutherford** and 8 others like this

**Mike Chang** same -_-

/

**Kurt Hummel **Why is life sooooo hard :S

comment like

**Artie Abrams** likes this

view all 5 comments

**Brittany Woods **Gau :)

**Kurt Hummel **where on earth did you get giggling at you from?

**Santana Lopez **Brittany it's not Gau it GAY! :L

**Kurt Hummel **not funny Lopex :|

/

**Mike Chang** likes dancing

comment like

**Matt Rutherford**i waz wunderin wen u'd like tht lol

/

**Noah Puckerman** likes being too nice... gets you nowhere!

comment like

**Kurt Hummel** since wen r u nice!

**Noah Puckerman **pfft i'm nice Beyonce!

**Kurt Hummel** my point exactly...

/

**Santana Lopez** Any1 who tries to take my place as head bitch will wish they had never been born!

comment like

**Brittany Woods** likes this

view all 35 comments

**Quinn Fabray** wateva

**Brittany Woods **S u shudnt swear at Q

/

**Finn Hudson** New school is awesome!

comment like

**Noah Puckerman **it was... until u stepped foot in it

**Finn Hudson** GAL!

/

**Brittany Woods **spanish hwk makes me cry :'(

comment like

**Jesse st James** wuss

**Santana Lopez **leave her the fuk alone St Bieber

/

**Quinn Fabray** - **Jesse St James **S is gunna kill you :S

comment like

**Santana Lopez **and **Noah Puckerman** like this

/

**Noah Puckerman** - **Rachel Berry **Fuck you need to wear short skirts more often ;)

comment like

**Mike Chang**, **Matt Rutherford** and 7 others like this

/

**Finn Hudson**, **Tina Cohan- Chang** and 5 others are now friends with **Will Shuester**

Add as friend

/

**Santana Lopez** who the hell adds a teacher?

comment like

**Dave Karofsky **and 11 others like this

**Rachel Berry **Language!

**Santana Lopez** chill Berry.

**Dave Karofsky **i can help u if u wnt ;)

**Rachel Berry** err no thanks

/

**Rachel Berry**, **Artie Abrams** and 5 others like singing

like

/

**Artie Abrams** i hate my life :'(

comment like

**Brittany Woods** likes this

**Mercedes Jones **why? :/

**Kurt Hummel** why did you like this status B

**Brittany Woods **the hndwritin luked pretty

/

**Mike Chang** is engaged to **Tina Cohan- Chang**

comment like

**Mercedes Jones **and 9 others like this

**Santana Lopez **Omfg!

**Rachel Berry** Language!

**Brittany Woods **Gau! Wen r we getin maried S?

**Santana Lopez** it's g-a-y Britt and how about never!

/

**Brittany Woods **- **Santana Lopez **awww y not?

comment like

/

**Artie Abrams **Your breakin my heart

comment like

view all 10 comments

**Mike Chang **leave her Alone Artie. we're getin married, let go!

/

**Brittany Woods **Brittana 4eva :D

comment like

**Rachel Berry** likes this

**Rachel Berry **ur adorable

**Santana Lopez **manhands lay off my women!

/

**Noah Puckerman **we Thrashed them all in secionals! booyaa ;)

comment like

**Rachel Berry **and 4 others like this

/

**Matt Rutherford** - **Mike Chang **guess who's moving back to Mckninley :D

comment like

**Mike Chang **and 9 other like this

**Brittany Woods **who?

/

**Noah Puckerman** - **Rachel Berry **happy bday bbe :) x

comment like

**Quinn Fabray** likes this

/

**Mike Chang** - **Rachel Berry **happy bday Rach :D

comment like

/

**Brittany Woods **- **Rachel Berry **happy bday Rayyyy frm me n San! xxxxxxxxxxxxx

comment like

**Santana Lopez **not frm me

/

**Mercedes Jones **Sylvesters on drugs :S

comment like

**Rachel Berry**, **Santana Lopez** and 59 others like this

/

**Artie Abrams** i hate my life i hate it i hate it!

comment like

**Kurt Hummel **clm dwn Artie, you cn get ova her

**Artie Abrams** no i cant

/

**Will Shuester **is in a relationship with **Emma Pillsbury**

comment like

**Brittany Woods** and 3 others like this

**Brittany Woods **yaaaayyy mr S

**Will Shuester** err thank you

/

**Brittany Woods **- **Jesse St James **ur adorable id totaly go gay 4 u x

comment like

**Jesse St James **errr...

/

**Noah Puckerman** - **Mike Chang **omg!

comment like

/

**Rachel Berry** - **Noah Puckerman** Is it true :(

comment like

**Noah Puckerman**i cnt believe it eitha

/

**Mike Chang** - **Tina Cohan- Chang** Oh god ! :(

comment like

/

**Mercedes Jones** - **Kurt Hummel **did you hear ?

comment like

**Kurt Hummel **yeah :(

/

**Noah Puckerman** likes sex

comment like

**Rachel Berry **is it reli appropiate to think about that now

**Noah Puckerman **i wnted to cheer myself up :( and i waz thinkin of u not sex x

/

**Quinn Fabray** - **Jesse St James **come wiv me to the funerral :(

comment like

**Jesse St James **ok

/

**Brittany Woods** - **Santana Lopez **im scared :'(

comment like

/

**Matt Rutherford** - **Mike Chang**r u ok? :(

comment like

/

**Santana Lopez**- **Brittany Woods **sleep rwnd mine 2nite if ur scared

comment like

**Brittany Woods** thank you... San

**Santana Lopez** ... i love you Britt

/

**Rachel Berry **rest in peace Artie Abrams, u were a great guy and i enjoyed every moment i spent with you. I hope your somewhere better now R I P :'( xxx

comment like

**Tina Cohan- Chang** and 14 others like this

/

**Kurt Hummel **n then there wer ten :(

comment like

**Noah Puckerman **we r not losin anyone else!

**Kurt Hummel** our crazy family...

/

**Quinn Fabray **i cudnt stop cryin at the funeral

comment like

**Brittany Woods** and 4 others like this

**Brittany Woods **i miss him :'( Css :(

**Santana Lopez** it means cant stop sobbing...

/

**Mike Chang **its sumething lik this that makes us realize how luky we r

comment like

**Tina Cohan- Chang** and 9 others like this

/

**Noah Puckerman** - **Rachel Berry** i love you and ill always be here for you xxx

comment like

**Rachel Berry **likes this

**Rachel Berry** i love you too Noah

/

**Mike Chang**- **Tina Cohan- Chang **i really love you Tina, if u need to tlk im always here xx

comment like

**Tina Cohan- Chang** likes this

/

**Jesse St James**- **Quinn Fabray **i know this is a upsetin time 4 u Q but i just want you 2 no ill always always love you x

comment like

**Quinn Fabray** likes this

/

**Kurt Hummel** - **Mercedes Jones **ur the bestest friend ever. i love you! xxx

comment like

**Mercedes Jones** likes this

/

**Santana Lopez** - **Brittany Woods **i uhh... i love you Brittany

comment like

**Brittany Woods** likes this

**Brittany Woods **I love you too San... more then ice cream n brussel sprouts xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

/

**Matt Rutherford** i love you all !

comment like

**Mike Chang**, **Noah Puckerman** and 9 others like this

**Mike Chang **lol

* * *

**More or you had enough of fanfiction facebook :) lol **

**Maybe with different pairings next time ?**

**Ideas for what should happen next. I'm out of ideas :/**


	3. Gay club

**No one is dating in this chapter. This one is not related to the last two and there will be different pairings. These pairings are for the people who told me they wanted. I hope you like it!**

**Everyone in Glee are friends in this and Rachel is in the cheerios. And there is mor GAU in this. I just can't get enough of it LOL :)**

* * *

**Noah Puckerman** is bringing sexy back ;)

comment like

**Mike Chang** and 12 others like this

**Santana Lopez** gud luk wiv tht

**Brittany Woods** GAU! xx

/

**Rachel Berry** is bringing sexy back? Honey your the reason sexy left in the first place ;)

comment like

**Matt Rutherford**, **Santana Lopez **and 43 others like this

**Mike Chang** dude u jus got owned :P

**Noah Puckerman** bbe waz tht reli appopiate :(

/

**Quinn Fabray**- **Rachel Berry **u tel him Rach :D

comment like

**Mike Chang** and **Brittany Woods** like this

/

**Kurt Hummel** is everything you not :P

comment like

**Santana Lopez** geeky, anoying and ugly

**Brittany Woods** S thts not very nice

/

**Noah Puckerman**, **Brittany Woods** and **Santana Lopez** likes threesomes

**Noah Puckerman**- **Santana Lopez** how bout u n Brittsny cum 2 my house 2nite ;)

comment like

**Santana Lopez** how about no!

/

**Santana Lopez**- **Brittany Woods** cum rwnd mine 2nite

comment like

**Brittany Woods** likes this

**Brittany Woods** I WILL!

**Noah Puckerman** wat is it wiv u girls n deflatin my ego...

/

**Artie Abrams**- **Tina Cohan-Chang** i waz wunderin if u wnted 2 go out 4 lunch 2mo? :)

comment like

**Rachel Berry **and 2 others likes this

/

**Finn Hudson** just the way you are (8) :)

comment like

**Brittany Woods** and 4 others like this

**Mike Chang** i didnt no u cud b romantic Finn

**Finn Hudson** do u think Bruno Mars can read it... it's for him :)

**Mike Chang** uhhh...

/

**Noah Puckerman**- **Kurt Hummel **all the girls r blowin be off, cum to the football game wiv me.

comment like

**Kurt Hummel** sinse wen did u wnt 2 spend time wiv me

**Noah Puckerman** Sinse now

/

**Quinn Fabray** Im fallin 4 u

comment like

**Artie Abrams** and **Finn Hudson** like this

**Mercedes Jones **girl u didnt tell me u wer in love

/

**Tina Cohan- Chang** Had a great day! I love you Artie! xxxxx

comment like

**Matt Rutherford** and 4 others like this

**Matt Rutherford** i knew u did. I knew it!

/

**Kurt Hummel** likes Gay pride!

comment like

**Mercedes Jones** took u long enough! :P

**Brittany Woods** i dnt get it... giggling at u pride?

**Mercedes Jones** Huh?

**Santana Lopez **dnt bother

/

**Kurt Hummel- Noah Puckerman** i dint no u cud be such a gent ;)

comment like

**Quinn Fabray **likes this

**Noah Puckerman** wateva

/

**Brittany Lopez- Santana Lopez **we hav the sme secnd name! How?

comment like

**Santana Lopez** cum rwnd mine in ill tell ya ;)

**Kurt Hummel** ur wrse thn Noah!

**Santana Lopez** he allows u 2 call him by his 1st name?

**Kurt Hummel** ...

/

**Mercedes Jones- Noah Puckerman** OMG Kurt tld me everythin!

comment like

**Noah Puckerman ***sigh*

/

**Kurt Hummel** is in a relationship with **Noah Puckerman**

comment like

**Quinn Fabray** and 7 others like this

**Mercedes Jones** awwwww x

**Brittany Lopez **Gau

**Santana Lopez** G a y Britt. It's G A Y!

/

**Quinn Fabray** is at the mall wiv Rach S n B :)

comment like

**Noah Puckerman** likes this

**Noah Puckerman** wat ya doin ;)

/

**Brittany Lopez - Santana Lopez** i found out somethin bout Q n Ray ! :D

comment like

/

**Noah Puckerman** and **Brittany Lopez** likes Gay Pride!

like

**Kurt Hummel** is wonderin why your readin this :P

comment like

**Mike Chang, Matt Rutherford** and 4 others like this

/

**Artie Abrams **is in a realtionship with **Tina Cohan-Chang**

comment like

**Finn Hudson** and 3 others like this

/

**Brittany Lopez **throwing peanuts at old ladies... it isnt cheerin them up :(

comment like

**Santana Lopez** ill cherr u up B ;)

**Kurt Hummel** 4 god sake women, duz everythin wiv u involve sex

**Santana Lopez** wudnt u like to no lady gaga.

/

**Quinn Fabray **is in a relationship with **Rachel Berry**

comment like

**Brittany Lopez**, **Noah Puckerman** and 5 others like this

view all 8 comments

**Mike Chang** HOT

**Santana Lopez** me n B r hoter ;)

/

**Kurt Hummel **Glee club is becoming GAY :L i think i'm going to faint :)

comment like

**Mercedes Jones** and 4 others like this

view all 15 comments

**Santana Lopez** Brittany jus stik to Gau. 4get i mentioned G a y

**Brittany Lopez** OK! :)

* * *

**Still want more Gleebook? :)**

**Tell me what pairings you'd like or things you'd like to happen. Reviews target is 40, if i get it i'll do some more :)**


	4. Enter Sue

**A few of you are confused by Artie being alive in the last chapter. If you read the top of that chapter then you will find i said it's a new story lol :)**

**I've had a few unusual pairings from people so i am trying to fit them in. In this chapter is Finn/Santana Quinn/Puck Brittany/ Rachel Matt/Mercedes Will/Emma. **

**I'm sorry to Puckleberry, Finchel, Brittana, Purt and Faberry lovers, i will definately use these pairings in futur chapters so don't worry. I might be able to fit in a bit of flirting though :) **

**This is a new story, doesn't carry on from the last. Rachel is a cheerio still, Puck and Quinn kept Beth and Matt hasn't moved school. **

**Anyway i hope you like this chapter and thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

* * *

**Brittany Woods- Rachel Berry** i love you :D :D :D :D

comment like

**Santana Lopez **Wat about me?

**Brittany Woods **i love you too xxx

/

**Matt Rutherford** likes singing in the shower

comment like

view all 5 comments

**Mercedes Jones** yeah he duz alot :P

/

**Santana Lopez- Finn Hudson** look i dnt no y ur followin me around, u luk like a fucking idiot! Cum rwnd mine 2nite or else

comment like

**Brittany Woods** likes this

**Brittany Woods** hehe u said cum L:

**Santana Lopez** it wnt take him long ;) ur :L is the rong way rwnd

/

**Noah Puckerman** GRRR Beth was just sick all over my fav shirt... little brat!

comment like

**Quinn Fabray** PUCK!

**Noah Puckerman** oh shit soz

**Quinn Fabray** mind ur language! wat if Beth is lookin at this?

**Noah Puckerman** chillax babe, its not like she cn read... cn she?

/

**Finn Hudson** MAILMAN MAILMAN MAILMAN!

comment like

**Brittany Woods** likes this

**Brittany Woods** i tld u she was gud ;)

/

**Rachel Berry **Is Sue Sylvester human?

comment like

**Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray** and 100 others like this

**Sue Sylvester** for every person who likes this, Berry can run tht many laps!

**Rachel Berry** How! How did you get me as a friend? OMG!

**Sue Sylvester** I am Sue Sylvester!

**Rachel Berry** oh god...

/

**Matt Rutherford **I wanna see you move, move, shake, shake then drop

comment like

**Mercedes Jones** MATT!

**Matt Rutherford** What? You have a reli dirty mind Merce ;)

/

**Finn Hudson** is in a complicated relationship with Santana Lopez

comment like

**Kurt Hummel** likes this

/

**Brittany Woods- Santana Lopez **we can still hav sex even though ur datin Finny right?

comment like

view all 8 comments

**Finn Hudson** u stil cnt hav sex wiv my gf brittany!

**Noah Puckerman **u cud if it was me bbe ;)

/

**Quinn Fabray- Noah Puckerman** if this relationship is gunna wrk thn u beta stop flirtin wiv every girl u c... :(

comment like

**Noah Puckerman** im sorry... i love you n only you

/

**Brittany Woods- Rachel Berry** im reli reli sad. Can i hav sex wiv u, S is wiv Finn now :( he isnt even that gud...

comment like

**Quinn Fabray** likes this

**Rachel Berry** uhhh...

/

**Finn Hudson** i jus tripped ova my own feet :/

comment like

**Mike Chang, Tina Cohan- Chang** and 8 others like this

/

**Finn Hudson- Santana Lopez** i loooovvveee you i lovvvveeeee you moorreee theennnn the wrd Awesome ;)

comment like

**Santana Lopez** i think im gunna puke

**Finn Hudson** i love youu xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

/

**Brittany Woods- Finn Hudson** HA i got rayyy now! you r a loser... she is a wicool kisser :D

comment like

**Noah Puckerman** likes this

**Finn Hudson** wicool

**Quinn Fabray** wicked and cool together :)

/

**Quinn Fabray- Noah Puckerman **rude boy is our song :)

comment like

**Noah Puckerman** likes this

/

**Finn Hudson- Santana Lopez** HEY you deleted my wall post

comment like

**Matt Rutherford** likes this

**Santana Lopez** my hand slipped

/

**Brittany Woods** is in a relationship with **Rachel Berry**

comment like

Noah Puckerman, Quinn Fabray and 5 others like this

**Quinn Fabray** awww

**Noah Puckerman** H O TTT!

**Mike Chang** dudee i think u mite wnt a cold shower now :P

/

**Brittany Woods- Finn Hudson **FINNNYYYY! :D

comment like

view all 105 comments

**Finn Hudson** Im clevererererer

**Brittany Woods **R NOT!

/

**Brittany Woods** i am inapapropiate

comment like

**Santana Lopez** do u even no wat the means b?

**Brittany Woods** duz it mean blue elaphants

**Santana Lopez** ...

/

**Will Shuester** is engaged to **Emma Pillsbury**

comment like

**Sue Sylvester** and 29 others like this

**Sue Sylvester** i demand to know WHY my name likes this!

**Will Shuester** cuz u cliked like?

**Sue Sylvester** HOW DARE YOU SUGGEST I DO SUCH A THING? tht is prpostarus?

**Will Shuester **prpstarus? lol

/

**Finn Hudson** i reli reli reli reli reli reli reli reli reli in love wiv u

comment like

**Mike Chang** dude tht duznt make sence

/

**Brittany Woods- Rachel Berry** u cumin over 4 sex 2 day? do u like being at the bottom? I was jus wunderin :)

comment like

**Matt Rutherford, Mike Chang** and 20 others like this

**Finn Hudson** mailman mailman mailman...

**Noah Puckerman** HOTTTT! HOT!

/

**Mercedes Jones- Matt Rutherford** i wnt to go see twilight xx

comment like

**Matt Rutherford** awww but babe thts a chiks film :(

**Mercedes Jones** soo...

/

**Noah Puckerman **how did i get so lucky?

**Quinn Fabray** likes this

/

**Mike Chang** I party like a rockstar, look like a movie star, baby i'm a superstar ;)

comment like

**Artie Abrams** likes this

**Kurt Hummel **YEAH RITE LOL :L

/

**Santana Lopez- Finn Hudson** i wana go c paranormal activity 2 ;)

**Finn Hudson** b-but thts a horror movie!

**Santana Lopez** grow sum balls will ya ;) i wana see it

**Finn Hudson** ... anythin 4 u...

**Santana Lopez** ilu ;)

/

**Brittany Woods- Rachel Berry **u punch tht girls tooth out to save me. ur my armour in shinin knight... or is it shinin knight in armour anyway i love you! :D xxxx

comment like

**Matt Rutherford** and 10 others like this

**Rachel Berry** she was callin you names... i did wat i had to do.

**Brittany Woods** tht makes me love u even more :D marry me?

**Rachel Berry** i love you too...

/

**Quinn Fabray- Noah Puckerman** Get over here quick! Beth's strted walking! :D :D

commetn like

**Noah Puckerman** im cumnignnign!

**Mike Chang** wow man u spelt comin wrong haha, u must b in a rush :P

/

**Quinn Fabray** Everyone over here now! Beth's strtin to walk!

**Rachel Berry, Matt Rutherford** and 8 others like this

**Mike Chang** we're cumin!

/

**Dave Karafsky** None of the gleeks r online? where r the pathetic losers?

**Sue Sylvester** and 8 others like this

**Dave Karafsky **Ms Sylvester since wen wer u on my fb?

/

**Quinn Fabray** thank you to everyone who came :) Beth wass sooo happy xxx

**Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez **and 9 others like this

**Rachel Berry **no problem Q :)

**Brittany Woods** we're all jus 1 big happy happy family xx will u marry me now Ray?

* * *

**I had to bring Sue in this, she is probably one of the best characters on glee. :)**

**Next chapter will have Puckleberry OR Faberry... not sure which on yet though.**

**There have been requests for Santana/Puck Marcedes/ Artie and a few other unusual pairings. I might try a use them in future chapters... what do you think?**

**Lastly any different pairings you want? Pezberry? Tina/Brittany? Will/Quinn? you pick! **

**Target this time is 60 reviews :)**


	5. What the!

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed :) I can't believe hoe like this story is. I've recently found out Brittany's second name so from now on it wil be Pierce not Woods, sorry about that. **

**Pairings in this chapter. Quinn/Rachel Noah/Rachel/Brittany/Santana little bit of Finn/Brittany Matt/Mercedes Mike/Tina Noah/Kurt **

**

* * *

**

**Noah Puckerman **two blondes were driving to disneyland, the sign said: Disneyland left... they strted cryin and headed home :L

**Matt Rutherford, Mike Chang** and 9 others like this

**Matt Rutherford** Dude :L :L :L

**Quinn Fabray** -_-

/

**Santana Lopez - Rachel Berry **Berry, wear tht hot dress 2nite at pucks prty. ;)

**Finn Hudson, Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman** like this

**Brittany Pierce **You looked hot in it lst time Ray :D

**Noah Puckerman **u best not leave 2nite Rach ;) i've got things i wana do 2 u x

/

**Mike Chang- Tina Cohan- Chang** I love you Tina xxxxxxxx u mean the world to me

**Matt Rutherford** like this

view all 8 comments

**Kurt Hummel **awwww

**Mercedes Jones **awww too cute :)

**Santana Lopez **pass me a bucket :S

**Kurt Hummel **way 2 ruin the moment Lopez...

/

**Rachel Berry **OMG i got a auditon for a advert :D

**Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman **like this

**Brittany Pierce** can i cum ? x

**Rachel Berry** i guess...

/

**Artie Abrams** Be nice to nerds, Chances are you will be working for them.

**Noah Puckerman **dont kid urself

/

**Brittany Pierce **duz any1 no wher my computa is...

**Santana Lopez **uhh wat r u typin on now?

**Brittany Pierce**i dont no...

/

**Noah Puckerman **PARTY 2nite ;) U best all be ther. Its guna b awesome!

**Matt Rutherford, Mike Chang** and 50 others like this

**Kurt Hummel **ther best be sum gays ther Puckerman

**Noah Puckerman **Chillax. Finn's ther ;)

**Finn Hudson **HEY!

/

**Jacob Ben Israel** duh duh duh duh BATMAN!

**Jacob Ben Israel** likes this

**Jacob Ben Israel **sum1 liked it! Yaaay

**Jacobb Ben Israel **thanks 4 commentin :)

**Jacob Ben Israel** Ur welcome

**Jacob Ben Israel **how cum ur not at the prty?

**Jacob Ben Israel **wsnt invited... Rachel luked hot thoughh.

**Jacob Ben Israel** YEP

/

**Jacob Ben Israel **i think its time to do sum gud ole homewrk :)

**Jacob Ben Israel** likes this

view all 178 comments

**Jacob Ben Israel** yeah i no.

**Noah Puckerman **Dude r u tlkin too urself? thnk god u wernt at the prty last nite... retard

/

**Noah Puckerman **Party waz fuckin beastly ;) Loved it! And wat was best, i woke wiv 2 gorgous naked ladies by my side

**Matt Rutherford, Mike Chang** and 40 others like this

**Mike Chang **who dude?

**Noah Puckerman** Quinn and Rachel ;)

**Matt Rutherford **oh god... i had a reali hot dream bout thm. ur lucky dude

/

**Santana Lopez- Quinn Fabray **how come u had a threesum wiv Berry and Puck! i demand 2 wach nxt time!

**Brittany Pierce, Matt Rutherford **and 4 others like this

**Quinn Fabray **it isnt guna happen again!

**Rachel Berry**i dont even remember Noah being ther...

**Quinn Fabray** Rachel!

**Rachel Berry **wat?

/

**Brittany Pierce **im goin 2 be in a advert! :D

**Santana Lopez **likes this

**Santana Lopez **wasnt tht Rachel's audition?

**Brittany Pierce **she didnt get it, thy let me audition thou! :D Puck's cheerin her up ... i wunda wher they r?

**Santana Lopez **wher r ya?

**Brittany Pierce** my house

**Santana Lopez **ill b rite ova, im not missin a chanse of a 3sum again

/

**Quinn Fabray- Rachel Berry **as soon as ur dun wiv Puck and Santana. cum rwnd mine... we need a serious tlk

/

**Finn Hudson- Brittany Pierce **i waz wunderin if u wnted to go out for a bit in 10 mins? u dnt hav 2 if u dnt wnt to...

**Brittany Pierce** likes this

**Brittany Pierce** OKAY! just let me tel Noah n Ray n S tht im goin... actuallly... i mite stay here, the sex ther havin is 2 hot 2 refuse. Sorry! :)

**Finn Hudson **ugghh! im scarred 4 life...

/

**Matt Rutherford- Quinn Fabray **Quin u need to ask Rachel out now! hav u read the comments bout Puck, Santana, Brittany n Rachel?

**Quinn Fabray** i cant...

**Matt Rutherford **thn u'll lose her.

/

**Brittany Pierce **yo this is Puck :D here wiv S n Rach n Britt ;) be bak my fb later on, now though, i've gotta do anotha rwnd wiv these gorgous ladies ;) x

**Mike Chang** and 5 others like this

**Brittany Pierce **yaay i got llikkkkkkkkeessssssssssiga[dSG[JBfdf

**Mike Chang **they didnt even let her finsh her coment :L

/

**Quinn Fabray **if only you knew...

**Mike Chang **Quinn u shud get ova 2 brittany's, theyll let u join ;) i only wish theyd let me join as well...

**Matt Rutherford** dude not now :/

**Quinn Fabray **it's ok Matt...

/

**Artie Abrams **the doctors said ill be able to wlk in bout 6 yrs! :D i think im guna cry :')

**Tina Cohan- Chang, Mercedes Jones** and 5 others like this

**Mercedes Jones**ohh Artie :)

/

**Kurt Hummel**i no alot of u r rite now thnkin bout how hot the activity is thts happenin at Brittany's... but is it wrong 4 me to be hurt by the images tht float in2 my brain? Why duz it hurt so much? Why!

**Mercedes Jones **sum1 has a litle crush

**Kurt Hummel** oh god...

/

**Brittany Pierce- Quinn Fabray **Quin its me Rachel, ill be rite rwnd.

**Brittany Pierce** likes this

**Brittany Pierce** bye Rachel! :)

/

**Matt Rutherford **is in a relationship with **Mercedes Jones**

**Kurt Hummel** and 2 others like this

/

**Noah Puckerman **wht a day ;) i cnt stop grinin :D

**Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez** like this

view all 5 comments

**Santana Lopez **cnt u handle us Puckerman? ;)

**Noah Puckerman** Ha i can handle any1 Lopez ;)

**Brittany Pierce **we wer reli good :)

/

**Mike Chang- Tina Cohan- Chang **Shit sorry, i 4 got our 4 months anniversary :( i will do anythin u wnt! :(

**Matt rutherford **Dude HAHA! :L

**Mike Chang **it's not funny!

/

**Quinn Fabray **ive told you what i feel, now the rest is up 2 u...

**Matt Rutherford and Finn Hudson** like this

**Noah Puckerman- Rachel Berry** No no no no no no no no NO! what about us?

**Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce** like this

**Santana Lopez **yeah what about us berry

**Brittany Pierce** :(

/

**Rachel Berry **what should i do? :S

**Matt Rutherford **go wiv ur heart Rach.

**Rachel Berry **hmmm...

/

**Brittany Pierce- Santana Lopez **you know if Ray n Q get togetha, tht means we can as well.

**Santana Lopez **sex isnt dating B.

**Brittany Pierce **but i wnt it to be!

**Santana Lopez** ...

/

**Quinn Fabray** is in a relationship with **Rachel Berry**

**Matt Rutherford, Mike Chang **and 7 others like this

**Noah Puckerman **Nooooooo

/

**Brittany Pierce** is in a relationship with** Santana Lopez**

**Mercedes Jones, Artie Abrams **and 6 others like this

**Noah Puckerman** Noooooooooooooo

/

**Noah Puckerman** Why r all the hot girls turning gay!

**Kurt Hummel **ur hot... y dnt u go gay as well, show the girls wht ther missin ;)

**Noah Puckerman **hmmm tht will work. ;) cn i like experiment wiv u?

**Kurt Hummel** YES! :D :D :D :D

/

**Mike Chang- Matt Rutherford **u got 2 of the hottest girl 2getha man :)

**Matt Rutherford **im just awesom ;)

/

**Noah Puckerman** is in a relationship **with Kurt Hummel**

**Mercedes Jones** and 5 others like this

**Matt Rutherford** 3 words... Oh My god! :O

* * *

**Target is 80 for another chapter. Do you want me to carry on this story? Same pairings or different?**


	6. What the! Part two

**This carries on from the last chapter with the same pairings. I was really surprised at how quick i got 80 reviews... it didn't even take a day lol :) **

**I know a few of you have suggested sam be in this story but seeing as i'm in the uk and it hasn't aired here yet. I don't know what his character is like. Could anyone give me and suggestion as to how he acts and what his personality is?**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Puckerman- Kurt Hummel** If i get a invitation to have sex with Santana or Brittany or Rachel or Quinn... can i go cuz i cannot stop thinkin bout how hot they are ;)

**Santana Lopez** likes this

**Kurt Hummel** no u cant, ur gay remember!

**Noah Puckerman** damn... fucking gays...

**Kurt Hummel** -_-

/

**Brittany Pierce** i is love you :) you love me, love us both Santana! xxxzxxcccxxzzzxzxczzcx :)

**Mercedes Jones **likes this

**Santana Lopez **first of all that doesnt make sense and second, y r ther z's n c's wiv the x's :/ x

**Brittany Pierce** its amasome iniit S? :D n i fout the x's wud get lonely by themselfs so i wnted to giv thm company. Quack Quack :)

**Santana Lopez **ok... im guessin amasome is awesum n amazin joined togetha. so wat bout Quack?

**Brittany Pierce** it's a secret thing rememba?

**Santana Lopez** no

/

**Rachel Berry- Quinn Fabray** ur very overprotactive arnt you ^o). I've lost count at how many girls hav posted nasty things on ur wall :L xx

**Quinn Fabray** they needed tellin

**Santana Lopez** she even threatened me

**Brittany Pierce** and me!

**Noah Puckerman **and me!

**Kurt Hummel** AND ME! i only said u looked nice n she bout bit my head off :S

/

**Mike Chang** i can do this wierd thing wiv my thumb, ill take a picture 4 ya... oh oh... I think tina's just fainted... :S

**Matt Rutherford** likes this

**Matt Rutherford** only true loves kiss can wake her up :L

**Mike Chang** HA HA soooo funny i forgot to LAUGH -_- idiot

/

**Brittany Pierce- Matt Rutherford **ur 2nd name sounds like rudolf...

**Matt Rutherford** uhh thanks.

**Brittany Pierce** no probs.. can i c ur red nose pleaaaasseeeee? :)

**Matt Rutherford** i hvnt got a red nose.

**Brittany Pierce** ohhh :(

/

**Santana Lopez- Matt Rutherford **u made Brittany cry... u best bring a spare set of clothes tomorrow!

**Matt Rutherford** why?

**Santana Lopez** ill give u a clue, its cold and for losers like u

**Brittany Pierce** I know i know! Kurt :D

**Kurt Hummel** Hey! wht the hell u goin on bout?

**Brittany Pierce** ur always cold to people n u like losers.

**Noah Puckerman** ill let this slide Brittany, only this once...

/

**Matt Rutherford** Never take life seriously. Nobody gets out alive anyway.

**Santana Lopez** likes this

**Finn Hudson** r u dyin?

**Brittany Pierce** dont die rudolf!

/

**Will Shuester- Emma Pilsbury **te amo x

/

**Noah Puckerman **Ive got a virus! GRRR!

**Kurt Hummel **how did you get it exactly

**Noah Puckerman** ... there was a link to watch some cool porn

**Kurt Hummel** no sex 4 u 2nite

**Burt Hummel** to much information for my liking

/

**Sue Sylvester** my cheerios wer invincible once again

**Santana Lopez** and 8 others like this

**Rachel Berry **oh how i wish i could die, if only we WERNT 'invincible' :S

**Sue Sylvester** right Berry, my office!

**Rachel Berry** now? but im at home n scool finished like a hr ago

**Sue Sylvester** i dnt care! Now! Chop chop!

/

**Noah Puckerman** call me mr flintstone i can make your bedrock ;)

**Katie Walsh** and 39 others like this

**Ellie Watson **you certainly can

**Noah Puckerman** sorry girls but this was 4 my bf ;)

**Katie Walsh** what!

/

**Will Shuester** i think my glee club is a little... gay

**Kurt Hummel** likes this

**Kurt Hummel **dnt worry mr shue... ull soon be struk by gayness ;)

/

**Santana Lopez- Brittany Pierce** listen britt im sorry i made u cry... if this means so much 2 u thn ill say it... I love Brittany Pierce and i reli coudnt giv a fuck wat people say xx

**Brittany Pierce** i love you too!

/

**Matt Rutherford **jus got bak frm hospital, who new 1 slushie cud send u tumblin dwn the stairs :/

**Mercedes Jones** stupid bitch ill kill her!

**Brittany Pierce **dont kill Santana :'( we stil gota get married, hav babies, grow old, get a dog called fredric, wach harry potta n the dethly hallows, seee sum dolphins... i will miss s if she died :( plus she'l get fat n all wierd lying stil all tht time

**Santana Lopez** Brittany!

/

**Quinn Fabray- Rachel Berry **did i hear rite? u punched a girls head in 4 lukin at me 4 a little too long :L xx it makes me love u even more! xxx

**Rachel Berry** likes this

**Santana Lopez **u shud hurt people more often Berry. tht waz kinda hot

**Noah Puckerman** poor girl... ive bin on the end of 1 of Rachel's rite hooks... not good.

**Kurt Hummel** n tht was for fliking her nose :L

/

**Quinn Fabray- Rachel Berry** u wnt a dog wen we move in together?

**Rachel Berry** yes, a husky :) they're soooo cute.

**Quinn Fabray **ohh... cuz i kinda wnted a cat

**Rachel Berry **What?

/

**Mercedes Jones** i dnt feel so gud :S

**Matt Rutherford** ill cum cheer u up babe ;)

/

**Brittany Pierce- Noah Puckerman **r u gay?

**Kurt Hummel** and **Mike Chang** like this

**Noah Puckerman** yep babe, jelous much

**Brittany Pierce** thank god, now ull leave Santana ALONEE!

**Noah Puckerman **i uhh... i...

/

**Quinn Fabray- Rachel Berry** please tlk to me :( we'll get a husky! anythin to get u 2 tlk 2 me agen :'( xxx i love you

**Noah Puckerman **whipped

/

**Santana Lopez- Brittany Pierce **ur wall post to Puck if fukin hot, cum rwnd mine 2nite, no1's in )

**Brittany Pierce** likes this

**Brittany Pierce** oh no... did they die?

**Santana Lopez **what no! theyre out on a romantic dina

**Brittany Pierce **ohh we shud go wiv thm :) i love dinasss.

**Santana Lopez **i can give giv u summit at mine ;)

**Brittany Pierce** ohh... but u cnt cook

**Santana Lopez** Grrrr...

/

**Rachel Berry- Quinn Fabray **really? ur the best gf eva xxxxx i love you too xxx

**Kurt Hummel **n'awwww

**Quinn Fabray **i am sooooooooooooo whipped :/

/

**Kurt Hummel **i think Noahs turned me strait! :S

**Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, Rachel Berry** and 13 others like this

**Rachel Berry** why do u think i turned gay in the 1st place? x

**Quinn Fabray **haha xx

* * *

**Target this time is 96 :)**

**Im pretty sure it will be a new story in the next chapter. It might be Puckleberry, Pezberry Artie/Quinn, Brittany/Finn. I'm not quite sure yet though.**


	7. Berry Is Mine Part One

**Puckleberry, Pezberry Artie/Quinn, Brittany/Finn. Will/Emma Matt/Rachel in this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Will Shuester- Emma Pilsbury **Emma ther will be No germs at our wedding. I promise (yn)

/

**Noah Puckerman- Rachel Berry** Years ago, when I was backpacking across western Europe. I was just outside Barcelona, hiking in the foothills of mount Tibidabo. I was at the end of this path, and I came to a clearing, and there was a lake, very secluded, and there were tall trees all around. It was dead silent. Gorgeous. And across the lake I saw, a beautiful woman, bathing herself. She was crying...

Read more...

**Rachel Berry **thats beautiful

**Noah Puckerman **if you cum rwnd mine, i can tell u sum more gud stories ;)

**Santana Lopez** i swear ive heard that b4 Puckerman... anyway Berry's goin out wiv me n Britt 2nite

**Noah Puckerman** nice

**Quinn Fabray** that story is familliar...

/

**Artie Abrams- Quinn Fabray** i no u'll probly ignor this burt id reli like to take u out,... please?

**Matt Rutherford** and **5 others** like this

**Quinn Fabray** maybe...

**Matt Rutherford** get in there :P

/

**Noah Puckerman- Rachel Berry **ive heard sex is a killer. Want to die happy? ;) xxx

**Mike Chang, Finn Hudson **and **4 others** like this

**Santana Lopez** lame

/

**Brittany Pierce- Finn hudson **ur cute

**Finn Hudson** thanks ;)

**Brittany Pierce** tht wasnt a compliment...

**Finn Hudson **oh

/

**Santana Lopez- Rachel Berry **im a thief, and I'm here to steal your heart. ;)

**Brittany Pierce** and** Quinn Fabray** like this

**Noah Puckerman** HA! Yeah rite !

**Matt Rutherford** man Santana add Rachel equals HOT! :D

**Noah Puckerman** if thers no PUCK thn thers NO hot ;)

/

**Finn Hudson-Brittany Pierce** why wont u date me :(

**Mike Chang, Noah Puckerman** and **8 others** like this

**Brittany Pierce** cuzz ur not hot silly, i only date hot people

**Finn Hudson** but u dated Artie :/

**Brittany Pierce** he's hot, ur not.

**Matt Rutherford** u got told :P

/

**Will Shuester** will be a married man in 5 hours 40 minutes and 56 seconds :D

**Emma Pilsbury** likes this

see all 4 comments

**Kurt Hummel **can u imagine the kids :L big eyes and curly hair, not to mention the chin dimple HAHA!

**Will Shuester** Kurt!

/

**Noah Puckerman- Rachel Berry **Do you have a mirror in your pocket? Because I can see myself in your pants ;) x

**Matt Rutherford** and **8 others** like this

**Brittany Pierce** why r u wearing rach's pants?

/

**Santana Lopez- Noah Puckerman** back off. U r goin down Puckerman! She's mine

/

**Mike Chang** i nevr get bored of facebook, not with the people on it :L

**Matt Rutherford, Tina Cohan- Chang** and **2 others** like this

/

**Noah Puckerman- Santana Lopez** bring it Lopez!

/

**Finn Hudson- Brittany Pierce** can u not just go on ONE date wiv me. Wat the hell do i hav to do?

**Brittany Pierce** bcum hot silly billy :D

/

**Artie Abrams- Quinn Fabray** u said u like to c me agen ;) how bout tomorrow?

**Quinn Fabray **course :)

/

**Will Shuester** is married to **Emma Pilsbury **

**Sue Sylvester **and **5 others **like this

Sue Sylvester thank god! now i dnt have to c u for 2 wks!

**Will Shuester** glee club will stil run sue...

**Sue Sylvester** Damnit.

/

**Santana Lopez- Rachel Berry** wanna go out tomorrow at eight ? x

**Rachel Berry **i cant, im goin out wiv noah. Sorry xxx

**Noah Puckerman** and the day after that and the day after that and the day after that :P

/

**Finn Hudson-Santana Lopez** i... err need ur help with Britt :( i reli reli reli reli reli do like her... pls help

**Santana Lopez** piss off i hav my own problems!

**Finn Hudson** pls! Ill do anythin!

**Santana Lopez** in that case...

/

**Noah Puckerman- Finn Hudson** Dude y the hell did u punch me in the face for! i cnt go out 4 weeks now, not lukin like this! Idiot!

**Finn Hudson** Santana made me do it!

/

**Santana Lopez-Rachel Berry **since Puckerman has got a broken nose n cant cum out... do u wana go out 2nite? x

**Rachel Berry** sure :)

**Noah Puckerman** ...

/

**Noah Puckerman** my bestfriend is a total ass

**Mike Chang, Quinn Fabray** like this

**Finn Hudson** hey!

/

**Artie Abrams** is in a relationship with **Quinn Fabray **

**Matt Rutherford, Mercedes Jones** and **3 others **like this

**Finn Hudson** how do you do it Artie?

**Mike Chang **wow...

/

**Brittany Pierce- Finn Hudson** i LOVED the stuffed duk, u no u didnt have to ask me out in a note... u cud of just asked me face to face silly, of course i wud of said yes! xxxxx

**Finn Hudson** that's wat ive bin doin 4 the past wk!

**Brittany Pierce** u sure? i fink i wud of known if u had asked me out DUH! Gau xx

/

**Noah Puckerman-Rachel Berry **baby you must be tired because you've been running through my mind all night! xxx

**Mike Chang** likes this

**Finn Hudson **wat? but u were wiv me most of the day Rach...

**Rachel Berry** not literally Finn :L thats sweet Noah.

/

**Santana Lopez- Noah Puckerman** Puck!

/

**Quinn Fabray- Artie Abrams **u didnt hav to get me a nekless lol, i luv it though :) xx

**Artie Abrams** i love you xxxxxx

/

**Noah Puckerman- Santana Lopez **Santana!

/

**Emma Shuester** ewww why do u germs never go away :S

**Will Shuester **i luv ur name ;)

/

**Santana Lopez- Rachel Berry **I told you you had a gorgeous body, would you hold it against me?

**Rachel Berry** r u hitin on me Santana ? xx

**Santana Lopez **well duh!

/

**Quinn Fabray- Artie Abrams** i know i didnt reply wen u told me u luved me but ive bin finkin a lot and... i love u too. xx

**Artie Abrams** likes this

/

**Noah Puckerman- Rachel Berry **hey baby. Roses are red, violets are blue. I'm not a poet, but damn girl, you're hot!

**Rachel Berry** hang on noah, r u hitin on me too? x

**Noah Puckerman** omg! i thought it be obvoius...

**Rachel Berry** ohh, im sorry to say but im already datin sum1...

**Santana Lopez **who?

**Rachel Berry **Matthew...

**Noah Puckerman **WHAT!

**Santana Lopez **WHAT!

**Matt Rutherford **hehe... oh god dont kill me!

* * *

**That's not how i wanted to end it lol but i'm going to carry this on. What do you want Pezberry or Puckleberry or maybe even Matchel... **

**Do you still want Artie and Quinn together, Brittany and Finn and Will and Emma ?**

**Also can anyone guess where the story is from that Puck told to Rachel? lol it's from a tv show :)**

**Thanks for reading, please review ! 160 is the target :)**


	8. Where's Matt Part Two

**havn'h updated this fic since before season two but i've decided to use some of the things that have happened in the season in this. Kurt and Finn are brothers, Sam is at Mckinley but isn't in Glee, Matt hasn't transferred. **

**Pairings- Rachel/Matt/Puck/Santana Finn/Brittany Tina/Mike Will/Emma Artie/Quinn one sided Sam/Mercedes**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything.**

**Poor attempt at humor but bare with me.**

* * *

**Matthew Rutherford- Rachel Berry **is anybody outside your house? no cars there or anything? what about open windows in other houses? strange lights in the sky? possible traps in the road?

**Rachel Berry** Matthew you are being ridiculous! Noah and Santana are NOT going to harm you. And what do you mean stange lights in the sky?

**Mike Chang** he doesn't want to be abducted or experimented on..

**Rachel Berry** how absurd. They are not aliens!

**Brittany Pierce** I've seen all of San, shes all human.

**Finn Hudson** i heard my brother muttering mailman. looking at Brittany's comment, I now know why. Ew. Damn my obsession to have to know everything.

**Brittany Pierce** Finn your big words are making me feel dizzy, you sound like Rachel. Wait? are you Rachel? is that why you won't let me have sex with you cos you know i'll notice the boobs? baby i already knew about them, they're easy to see. xxx

**Santana Lopez** burn Finnessa. that's my girl!

**Finn Hudson** i didnt put the comment! Kurt did! I don't have boobs! I don't!

**Noah Puckerman** im wiping my eyes, it's so fucking hilarious!

**Matthew Rutherford** okay babe, if i dont make it to yours then make sure my Twilight dvd's get buried with me! see you in a bit.

**Noah Puckerman** like hell you will, me and San will be waiting.. dude did you just say twilight dvd's?

**Santana Lopez** that is so gay. ill use this to kick you down the social ladder to the very bottom Rutherford.

**Tina Cohan-Chang** LEAVE HIM ALONE.

**Mike Chang** i'd do what the girl says, the vain in her neck is huge!

/

**Artie Abrams** out with the love of my life Quinn, giggling at Matt who just passed us acting and failing at being a ninja:L

**Santana Lopez, Mike Chang** and **5 others** like this

**Mike Chang** should leave it up to us asians!

/

**Mercedes Jones** everyone's getting together but me!

**Kurt Hummel** likes this

**Sam Evans** i don't know why. x

**Mercedes Jones** excuse me?

**Sam Evans** im just saying, a girl as pretty as you must have plenty of admirers. xx

**Mercedes Jones** yeah sure, mind pointing them out for me?

**Sam Evans** i know this one boy. xx

**Mercedes Jones** look stop humouring me and leave me alone!

/

**Will Shuester** Emma just told me she saw a very flustered Matt Rutherford rolling through the grass. How odd.

**Kurt Hummel, Mike Chang** and **4 others** like this

/

**Finn Hudson- Brittany Pierce** urm would you like to come over for a while, we can make popcorn n watch a movie n stuff? also Rach asked if Santana was there? she can't get hold of her. xx

**Kurt Hummel** likes this

**Brittany Pierce** yup! Sans not here. will there be cuddles?

**Finn Hudson** uh sure.

**Brittany Pierce** will the movies have ducks in?

**Finn Hudson** yeah

**Brittany Pierce** can lord tubbington come?

**Finn Hudson** i don't think mum will allow it:/

**Brittany Pierce** then nope.

/

**Rachel Berry- Santana Lopez** answer your phone!

/

**Artie Abrams** i've never been happier, my cheeks hurt from smiling to much!

**Brittany Pierce, Tina Cohan- Chang** and **Kurt Hummel** like this

/

**Quinn Fabray- Noah Puckerman** Puckerman why havnt you phoned me yet! i thought we promised to call each other every night?

**Artie Abrams** this is why you always need to go home before 11? to wait for Puck to call... :/

**Quinn Fabray** yes, don't get jealous.

**Artie Abrams** how can i not! you blow me off for Puck!

**Quinn Fabray** it's personal, i don't want to talk about it.

**Artie Abrams** but i'm your boyfriend!

**Quinn Fabray** boyfriends dont stick there noses in where it's not wanted!

/

**Rachel Berry- Matthew Rutherford** where are you? xx

**Kurt Hummel** oh no.

**Rachel Berry** what?

**Kurt Hummel** Puck isn't calling Quinn, you can't get in touch with Santana.. It can only mean one thing...

**Rachel Berry** oh Barbara!

/

**Kurt Hummel** Finn has me playing Call of duty, it's absolutely vile! horrible. Oh I can't watch. My eyes are burning! FINN IS TERRIBLE AT THIS GAME!

**Mike Chang, Mercedes Jones** and **5 others** like this

/

**Will Shuester** Emma just told me she just saw Rachel Berry sprinting bare foot through the street in nothing but a tank top and shorts.. I think my girl's losing it :S

**Kurt Hummel, Quinn Fabray, Brittany Pierce** and **3 others** like this

/

**Mercedes Jones- Artie Abrams** you insensitive pig! Quinn's here bawling her eyes out, if you just stopped to think for one second then you'd realize why Puck and Quinn call each other every night!

**Artie Abrams** oh.. Beth...

/

**Tina Cohan- Chang** watching step up 2 and nearly pierced Mike's eardrums by screaming as somebody who looked exactly like my Mike appeared on the screen!xx

**Mike Chang** likes this

/

**Artie Abrams- Quinn Fabray** baby i'm so so so so so sorry. Please forgive me. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kurt Hummel** and **Finn Hudson** like this

**Brittany Pierce** Q's too good for you, she should be with S, that would be hot. also Rach. QRS, their letters fit! it's a sign! Mr tubbington was right. he can join in as well. then it would be QRST! that would be even hotter.

**Kurt Hummel** i think im gonna be sick.

**Finn Hudson** hot up until the cat part, now i can't have anymore dreams about them having awesome sex without the cat appearing!

**Kurt Hummel** I am scarred for life:'(

/

**Sam Evans- Mercedes Jones** i told the lad to send you a letter. did you get it? xxx

**Mercedes Jones** look buddy! this is a joke, i caught you out! don't bother carrying it on anymore, it's just stupid.

**Sam Evans** but it's not a joke!

/

**Quinn Fabray- Artie Abrams** i forgive you.

**Artie Abrams** no kisses? xx

/

**Brittany Pierce- Finn Hudson** i have dreams about San, Quinn n Rach too! xxx

**Finn Hudson** likes this

/

**Will Shuester** on the way to the hospital, I think Emma's gone crazy. She just told me that she saw Rachel dragging Santana and Puck up the street, Matthew walking behind them with a ripped shirt and half shaved hair.

**Mercedes Jones, Brittany Pierce** and **7 others** like this

* * *

**i'm unsure of where to go with this, i don't know whether to break Quinn and Artie up, have Brittana brought back in, bring in Blaine and Holly, Jesse to make an appearance, sway Rachel towards Matt or Santana or Puck? A lot of different things i could do. Please leave your thoughts and ideas. maybe you want something entirely different or something?:)**


End file.
